A Kung Fu Panda christmas
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: Christmas rolls around in the Valley of peace and everyone is getting into the spirit. Mistletoe and snowballs aside, KFP prepares for a cocoa war... Rated K plus for violence. May change to T, depending on how intense I get.
1. COCOA WARS!

**This is a KFP christmas special. I'm only making one of these. So be happy or I'll shoot you in the ass.****  
>The is not branched off off TGD and so Po is back to being a panda.<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow was falling down gently, like little paragliders. The little bunny children were twirling around, trying to catch as many flakes as they could in their tongues. The parents were all busy at the market, getting Christmas gifts.<br>Po sat outside the Jade Palace and watched. He was supposed to be training them, or as he liked to call it, "Verbal training in the form of stories you'll remember someday", but he let them have a break to play in the stockpiling fluff.

Tigress came up behind him and passed him a cup of steaming brown liquid.

"What is this?" Po asked her.

"Hot cocoa. I can't remember the last time I had this stuff." Tigress replied in a purr and took a sip. "Mmmm..." She mumbled.

Po took a sip and sighed. "It's good, but it's freaking hot!" he whined.

Tigress smacked him, hard, with the palm of her palm. "If you're not going to drink it," she said. "I will."

Po shut up instantly and sipped more of it.

The kids galavanted over and stared up at Po. "May we have some? PLEASE?" they begged in unision.

"N-"

Tigress gave him a glare.

"Fine. Ask Master Tigress to make you some." Po grinned.

Tigress went from a state of shock into one of fury.

Po met her glittering eyes. _Payback._ He mouthed.

_I'm going to kill you._ Tigress mouthed back. Aloud, she said "Let's get you inside for the cocoa. No one is allergic to chocolate, right?" Her voice trailed off as she took them inside.

Po sat in happiness and took in more of his cocoa.

* * *

><p>Tigress' POV<p>

Tigress took the bunnies in and started making the cocoa. But she made more than they needed.

"I need to talk to you all." Tigress hissed. "Po has been very naughty lately and we need to get back at him."

"Won't Santa do that when he brings Po coal?" A cream-colored bunny asked.

"Yes, but this a little bit of fun before then." Tigress purred. "Will you all help?"

The bunnies nodded hurriedly. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well... I was thinking we could..."

* * *

><p>Later... Still Tigress POV<p>

Tigress positioned a giant bucket full of hot cocoa over where she was going to trap Po and snickered. This was the perfect plan. She was going to lead him out and then dump the cocoa on him. What could go wrong?

One of the bunnies came over. "We have the ice walls finished, Master." she bowed. "What now?"

"Now," Tigress purred slowly, "We unleash Operation Payback."

Everyone giggled and held their breath.

They saw Po.

* * *

><p>Po's POV<p>

Po was going up the front steps and heard giggling. "-back." he heard someone said.

Then it went silent.

"Tigress?" Po called. "Where are you?"

Tigress came out in a thick vest with a furry hood. "Yes dear?" she purred.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Probably playing. I sent them out a while ago. You know kids." She held her hands out her sides and motioned it back and forth; a signal for the bunnies. They slid the walls into eachother a floor above and glued it together. Because of the cold, it hardened fast.

"Is something wrong, Tigress?" Po asked gently and came closer.

Tigress swung her arm faster. Then the bunnies dropped the ice box down onto Po. He was surrounded and the ice was so thick that he couldn't break through. Tigress cut the rope and the cocoa was dumped onto Po. Po screamed in a really high pitch. The heat melted the walls and he kicked through.

TIGRESS!" Po roared. "WHAT THE-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Shifu shouted.

"Uhhhh..." Po and Tigress said in unison. Above them, the bunnies giggled and smirked at them.

"Well?" Shifu shook a snowflake from his whiskers.

"We were just having a snowball fight." Tigress lied.

"And that scream?" Shifu said in a monotone.

"Uh... I was a wimp. Tigress hit me pretty hard with a snowball." Po said.

"Then why are you brown and sopping wet?"

"I fell in the mud before it snowed and we were also trying to rinse me off."

"Mmmhmmm..." Shifu said disbelieving. "I'll let it slide. But scream again and you'll never see the end of it."

"Yes, Master."

"GOOD."


	2. Decor and Mistletoe

**Hi! I have another christmas special! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Decor and Mistletoe<p>

It had been a week since Tigress and Po had had their 'Cocoa Wars' and they were out shopping for Christmas decor.

"So WHAT do we need again?" Tigress asked, confused, as they walked down the streets of the nearest village.

"A christmas tree and decorations. We need decorations! And who could forget a flame-less lantern for the top." Po explained and he stopped to look at a table of glass ornaments. There was one carved into an angel.

"But why do we need them?" Tigress continued and then sucked in a breath when she saw the ornaments. She picked up the angel. "So pretty..." She breathed.

"We can get it, if you want." Po offered and fished for his pocket full of yen. "And a tree is to keep us in the holiday spirit."

"Isn't it enough that Santa is coming?" Tigress growled before returning to the Angel. "So pretty..." she repeated.

"Let me buy it." Po offered again.

"For you, it's free." said the manager of the booth, a tall Rabbit with cream fur and dark, mud-stained clothes. Compared to the snow out, he looked like a black sheep in a family. It looked to Po like this one was living a hard life.

"I will pay you thirty yen." Po said and handed the man the cash. Thirty yen was enough to feed a family of six for a week. It would help him get by.

"Thank you." The rabbit breathed.

"All in the spirit of Christmas!" Po replied and he and Tigress walked on, the angel in hand. It started to snow.

"Christmas is in a week..." Tigress said slowly.

Po nodded and stopped at a soup-supply cart.

Who else was running it but Mr. Ping?

"Dad!" Po cried. Everyone knew that Mr. Ping wasn't his real dad. But Po had spent too much of his life calling him that. So he just called him 'dad'

"Po!" Mr. Ping replied and waddled away from his position as a salesman. "How are you?"

"I am good. Merry early christmas!" Po replied.

"Merry early Christmas." Tigress repeated.

"Are you two..." Mr. Ping gestured between the two of them.

"NO!" Po and Tigress cried out in unision.

"Oh... Anyway... What do you need?"

"Well, could you give me my regular supplies? I've been running low." Po asked.

"Sure!" Mr. Ping replied and he got busy.

Tigress stared down at the angel in her hand. _Mayhap we should..._ she thought.

She was distracted when Mr. Ping clattered something loudly and returned with a basket of things. Noodles, broth, and spices.

She almost dropped the angel.

"Well, that's everything. Fifty yen." Mr. Ping sounded like a professional.

Po paid him and they left.

"Do we HAVE to get a tree?" Tigress whined.

"It would be nice..." Po trailed off.

"Fine." Tigress caved. "But only a SMALL one. I don't want to deal with pine needles again."

"Okay. But I want a topper as well..."

* * *

><p>They returned to the Jade Palace laden with presents and decor. They set it all down in the courtyard. Po wiped the sweat that beaded along his forhead from the work. "I'm tired!" he whined and looked aound for the angel they had bought first.<p>

"Tigress? Where's the angel?" he asked.

Tigress fished through her pockets and found it. "Right here." she replied and handed it to him.

"Good. I want you to have it. Merry christmas." Po said with a smile.

"But I don't have something from you!" Tigress exclaimed.

"I don't want anything." Po replied simply and he lit a couple of lanterns and strung them. They were green and red, the festive colors of the holidays.

Tigress walked inside and sighed. _What do you give the guy who wants nothing? I have no Yen on me and I can't make anything. We don't have the necesary tools. AND, I SUCK at cooking. _Tigress scowled. And then it hit her. _Didn't we buy some mistletoe? I think if you and someone else are under it... You have to kiss. THAT'S my gift to him. Heaven knows why he likes me, but he likes me. LIKE likes me. I need to help him out by granting a wish. Merry Christmas, Po._ She opened the rice-screen door of her room and set the Angel on her barren drawer. She stared at it for a long while before Po called her back out.

* * *

><p>Later, Tigress was working on the inside of the Palace when Shifu came up to her. "What on earth are you doing?" he scowled.<p>

Tigress' whiskers twitched in amusement. "Putting up Christmas decorations." she replied.

"Last time I take in a panda." Shifu hissed under his breath. "Why?"

"Because it's Christmas soon!" Tigress replied and strung line after line of ferns across the halls in criss-cross patterns.

"Christmas this, Christmas that. You know what we do each year? We train. Because the enemy expects us to be celebrating. That is where we prove them wrong. We will not abandon that custom for... CHRISTMAS!" Shifu threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"It's good to take a break once in a while, to calm down." Tigress growled low in her throat. Her eyes glittered with fury. "Besides, we WILL practice. Just not today."

Shifu fumed in frustration and stormed off.

Po came up to Tigress. "What's up with him?" he asked.

"Shifu isn't a big... Fan of Christmas." Tigress explained. "He finds it unneccesary. This is the first year that I've celebrated Christmas. I've seen others, but..." She trailed off.

"Santa has never come?" Po asked in bewilderment.

Tigress shook her head. "Shifu leaves death-threats for good-ol' Saint Nick every year. So he never comes."

Po wanted to cry. "Lets come to my house this year on Christmas eve. Then you can have a true feeling for Christmas." Po told her. "Now go get the others. The decor's not putting up itself!" He walked off in a happy mood

Tigress only sighed and her thoughts strayed to the angel.

* * *

><p>Finally, everything was done being set up.<p>

Monkey sat back and admired his handywork... Which wasn't really handy. It was twisted into odd shapes and knots. "It. Looks. AWESOME!" He screeched.

Tigress cringed but said nothing. "Someone wanna light a fire and we'll place the sacs." she ordered at last.

They all ran out in different directions and pulled Silk sacs from the courtyard. They all had their names enblazoned with black thread. They set them by the... Still unlit fireplace, and stared at Tigress with pleading eyes.

"Fine." she hissed. "I'll do it. But I hope you all get coal."

They smiled at her and watched as the logs caught fire. They gave off a warm glow which added to the feeling of Holiday cheer.

But that cheer didn't last long. Shifu came in."What is going on?" He yelled. "I said take all this down!"

The Furious Five and Po 'Awwwww!'ed and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"For just once in your mediocre life, let them have fun." Po growled. He was mad. His hands were on his flabby hips and his eyes had gained a steely glint. "If you let them celebrate JUST this once, I promise we will never do it again."

Again the Five 'awwwwwwwwww'ed and pleaded for Shifu to let them.

Shifu bit his lip and almost screamed. It took every ounce of self control he had to say, "Fine. Just this once. But I want EVERYTHING down the day after Christmas and no later."

The others cheered and he stomped off.

Tigress grabbed Po and dragged him closer to the fire, right under the Mistletoe. "I just want to thank you for bringing the spirit of Christmas here. For once, we finally see what it's like. Our gift this year was you. You did all of this for us..." Tigress trailed off, unsure of how to continue. She thought of the angel.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK!<em>

_Tigress was in her room, holding the angel in her hands. It was completly out of clear glass and had the form of a little girl in a dress with halo and wings. She started crying. All of their work... For nothing._

_Without realizing, the grip on the angel slakened and it slipped from her hands._

_She watched, frozen as it fell in Slow-motion._

_Last second, she swooped down and grabbed it, holding it to her face. "Po..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She searched the angel for damage and was frozen in place by what she saw at the bottom._

_Carry my heart in your wings forevermore._

_"Po..." she nuzzled the statue closer to her chest and sobbed._

* * *

><p>PRESENT!<p>

"Po..." Tigress breathed. "Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas."

"I only-" Po never finished that sentence; Tigress kissed him.

The other 'Awwwwwww'ed again, this time out of happiness.

Tigress released him and stepped back.

And then Po fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably a kinda-cheesy ending, but hey. It's a romance story. I may bump the rating, but I'm not sure. R&amp;R! Please! Your reviews mean the world!<strong>


	3. Why'd you do that?

**Hi! I want to give thanks to Crystalix and FFcrazy15 for reviewing. You both made me smile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Why'd you do that?<p>

Po woke up to find that the back of his head was throbbing. He reached back to touch it and found that he had a giant goose-egg.

He scowled to himself. "How the hell did I get that?" He asked himself and replayed what he remembered: The Holiday decorating, the fight with Shifu, which he had won, and then...

"Holy crap." Po said, astounded. "Tigress kissed me."

Tigress had KISSED him. Under the mistletoe, but still...

Po's head started to hurt again. His head fell in his hands. Why did he have to ruin everything? Shifu hated him and all he had wanted was to spread the joy of Christmas.

He heard a knock at his door and jumped, disturbed from his dark thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Who else knows when something is wrong?" It was Shifu.

"Shifu, I- I need to talk to you..." Po said slowly.

"I figured. Let me in." Po opened the door and Shifu walked in. Shifu leapt up and perched on Oogway's staff. Then he slapped Po in the face.

Po stumbled backwards. "What was that for?" he snapped.

"That was for revolting against me." Shifu explained. "Now. What's wrong?"

"Tigress kissed me..." Po said slowly.

Shifu slapped him again. "And that's for lying to me. Now tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"Be HONEST. Why the hell would she do that?" Shifu growled. His whiskers twitched in agitation.

"I... Don't know. Ask her! I am as clueless as you!" Po shouted. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Po and Shifu said in unison.

"Death. Now open up!" Tigress growled.

Shifu turned white... Well, as pale as he could get, anyway. "Stay away! It's not my time!" He shrieked in a high-pitch voice.

"It's Tigress. Now open the damned door before I bust it down!"

Po opened the door and she fell into his arms.

"Tigress... What's wrong?" Po asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Tigress screamed and a stray tear burst out. "And... I think it's because I realized something..." Her voice got smaller with every word. "I think I... I- I love you."

Po dropped Tigress, on accident. Then he fell over again.

"Well, looks like we need the medic." Tigress growled.

Shifu perched up onto his staff and slapped her. "This is for revolting against me." He slapped her again. "THAT is for kissing that... thing and possibly loving him. HAVE YOU GOTTEN HIGH OFF OF STUPID PILLS?" Shifu shrieked again.

Tigress' eyes grew a steely flint. "Why do you hate christmas?" She threw her hands up for emphasis. "And why do you hate HIM?" She gestured to Po.

"Because I never celebrated Christmas as a child, it's never been a part of my life before until now, I'm spending it with a panda who does what he wants, and my toughest and BEST student loves him. I hate christmas because I'm not used to it and now it's been forced upon me." Shifu expained and he walked out.

"Shifu... YOU GOTTA GIVE CHRISTMAS A CHANCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I guess it's short, but it was meant to be that way. This was kinda like an explanation chapter for the other one. The next one will be longer. But PLEASE review. It means a lot to me.<strong>


	4. Carols, history, and Christmas magic

**Hi. I'm here w/ another chapter. Again, please R&R. It's a Christmas special.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Carols, history, and Christmas magic<p>

Things had simmered down slightly. No longer was anyone constantly on their toes in case a fight broke out. Now it was Christmas eve and peace had suddenly dawned on all of them. It was as if they had been enchanted. Po and Shifu walked into the courtyard and smiled brightly at the five.

"Greetings, students." Shifu said. "Po and I have settled our differences and I have decided... That Christmas will be an annual thing for all of us. Every year at this time, we will be celebrating Christmas."

The Five cheered and Po smiled. "See?" He said. "All it took was a little Christmas magic!"

Shifu scoffed. "Anyhow... There is, however, one condition."

Everyone froze.

"After Christmas, you all must return to training. The day after Christmas, everything must be taken down and training must resume."

The Five nodded. "Yes, Master Shifu."

"Now, without further ado, Po has an announcement."

Po stepped forward and took Tigress by her paws.

"Po? What-what's going on?"

Po bowed onto one knee. "Tigress, I love you, and now I know you love me. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tigress was frozen in place. She stared down at him and she struggled to swallow a rising lump in her throat. It was choking her...

She burst into tears. "I-I can't!" She cried. "I'm a Kung Fu master and I DON'T marry. It HAS to stay that way." Tears streamed down her orange fur. "Please understand." she whispered.

Po nodded and rose to his feet. "I understand. And I will wait for you." Then he padded glumly into the Palace.

Shifu frowned and bowed his head. "It is as it should be." He whispered. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I feel just as I did when my mother left us, despite my young age..."

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK!<em>

_Ten year old Shifu was hiding under the stairwell as his parents fought in the living room. He clung to the railing, afraid of the outcome. Fighting had become a regular thing for them._

_"No son of mine will spent his time celebrating a religous holiday. Santa has never come and never will. He needs to give up empty hope!" His mother, a small red fox hissed. She had a cigar perched between her nimble fingers._

_"Children need their dreams!" His father, a red panda, roared back. "Christmas is the only dream he has left. Ever since YOU came around, our lives have been hell!"_

_"Well, if you don't like it, I should just leave!" his mother hissed and stomped out her cigar._

_"Nothing would make me happier!" _

_"FINE!"_

_"FINE!"_

_Shifu heard a door slam and he burst into tears. His father came and pressed a hand comfortingly into Shifu's shoulder. "Don't worry, son." his father whispered. "Everything will be alright."_

_But it wasn't going to._

* * *

><p>Present!<p>

Shifu's dad got depressed, lost his job, and without the money, they barely had enough to go around. With such low income, they couldn't celebrate Christmas anymore, not that they had in the past, anyway.

Shifu blinked the tears out of his eyes. "Tigress," he growled. "bring Po back. I have something planned for us.

Then he struggled to get to his room. As soon as he shut the door and turned to face his bed, he slumped to the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Po's POV<p>

Po had cried himself to sleep and was now curled up in his bed. He held onto his knees.. Or, as close as he could GET to his knees, and was rocking back and forth. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Why? Why did she deny me?" He whispered and sobbed harder. "It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" He stopped to stare at his folds of fur. "Panda's were made this way..." And he continued crying.

Then there was a knock at his door. Tigress was on the other side and she slowly opened it.

"Po?" She said softly.

No response.

"Po? Please. Let me talk."

Po turned so he wasn't looking at her.

"Po, come on. At least let me explain."

"You toyed with my emotions. You denied me because I'm fat and clumsy and because you don't want to be married to an irresponsible yatz." Po said sadly.

The world stood still until it felt like Tigress and Po were the only ones. The room faded into nothingness and they were the only things taking up empty space.

"Po... That's not true! You caught me off guard and I wasn't thinking... And I vowed never to marry anyone after what Tai Lung did to me as a kid." Tigress whispered.

"What?" Po sat up. "What'd he do to you?"

Tigress was silent. _The blood. All the blood. And the pain. The nights of never-ending torture. He'd come in the middle of the night. It was fun for him, listening to me moan and scream... He... He..._ Tigress burst into tears. "I'd tell you if I could." she said. "But I can't. It's too painfull."

Po nodded. "I understand." He said.

"Will you come out? We're going caroling. And after, we could snuggle by the fire..." Tigress broke off.

"Yeah." Po stood and slipped on a sweatshirt; It was going to be freezing out.

Sure enough, when they went to meet the others in the Courtyard, it had started snowing. It had all ready covered the ground in a fine layer.

Viper slithered over. "I see you two made up." she said.

Po nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, are we going to the village that Mr. Ping lives in?"

The others nodded.

"But we HAVE to get back in time for bed." said a voice behind them. "Otherwise Santa won't come."

"SHIFU!" Everyone else shouted in unison.

Shifu nodded. "Lets go before it gets too late."

* * *

><p>They set out at around five o'clock and ventured into the village.<p>

They knocked on Mr. Ping's door.

"Oh! Dear me! Welcome!" Mr. Ping said.

The group broke into Deck The Halls.

_Deck the halls with boughs of Holly!_

_Fa la la la la, La la la la._

_'Tis the season to be jolly!_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Dawn we now our gay apparel,_

_Fa la la, Fa la la, La la la!_

_Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol!_

_Fa la la la la, La la la LA!_

Then they stopped.

Mr. Ping smiled and unplugged his ears; they were... SLIGHTLY off-key. "Now... Do you guys want my signature noddle Chripan? It's only available for a limited time and it's made with peppermint and comes with eggnog!"

Shifu shook his head. "Sorry." he said. "But, regretfully, we have to keep moving."

Mr. Ping smiled but you could see horror in his eyes. "Good luck." his smile wasn't so warm as he said this.

They moved on to a family of pigs.

They knocked on the door and sang, again, in off-key voices, Silent Night.

_Silent night,  
>holy night.<br>All is cam,  
>all is bright.<br>Round yon virgin,  
>Mother and Child<br>Holy infant so tender and mild  
>Sleep in heavenly peace,<br>Sleep in heavenly_ peace.

They stopped and the family stared at them with a weird look before bursting into cheers. Po realized they were doing that because they wanted to respect them.

The rest of the night went on in this fashion. They sung horrible Christmas songs and the people they sang too pretended to like it. They walked home with sore throats but bright spirits.

Shifu bid them all farewell and left. Everyone slowly oozed into their rooms until only Po and Tigress were left.

"I had an awesome time tonight." Tigress purred and wound her tail around his waist.

"I did, too." Po agreed and daringly pecked her on the cheek.

"Good. But it's not over yet." Tigress' hold on his waist tightened and Po shivered.

"Tomorrow, please? Santa's coming and he wont come for a naughty girl." he stroked her tail.

"Not fair!" Tigress growled andher tail snaked up his spine. "Let's take this to my room." she offered.

"Tomorrow." Po repeated.

"Fine. But no later." Tigress agreed and they walked to their rooms. As Tigress slid into hers, Po followed her and hugged her from behind.

Tigress responded by slidding her tail between them. "Does this mean you changed your mind?" she asked.

In response, Po kissed her and dragged her to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So it got a little intense at the end. As someone requested, I had them caroling. Thanks to those who loved what Tigress said in the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything morbid so I went humorous. XD<strong>


	5. CHRISTMAS!

**Hi. I'm here w/ another chapter. Again, please R&R. It's a Christmas special.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: CHRISTMAS!<p>

Po and Tigress woke up together snuggled in eachothers arms. Tigress suddenly jolted up. "Holy shoot." she whispered. "It's Cristmas!"

There was a knock at the door. "Tigress!" Viper hissed. "It's Christmas!"

"HOLY CRAP!" They heard Mantis shout.

"Well," Tigress began, "We might as well go see it..." She sat up and stretched her limbs. "Po." she said gently.

"Mmmmm..."

"Po. Get up."

"Idon'twanna."

"Po. Get up NOW or I'm going to kill you." Tigress growled. "It's Christmas. I don't want to kill someone."

"Fine." Po slid out of bed and they waked into the training hall.

"HOLY CRAP!" Mantis repeated. "Look at all of this!" he bounced around from colored box to colored box.

"Wait. What am I supposed to be seeing?" Tigress asked, confused.

"This." Po replied. There were all kinds of boxes under the tree and their sacs had been filled as well. There was a giant poster in the middle written in delicate cursive.

_Merry first Christmas. Love, Santa._

_PS. Tell Shifu that if he lights the fire before he goes to bed again, I'm going to bring him_ coal.

Tigress laughed. "I bet you Santa doesn't know that Shifu makes his own diamonds from coal he's harvested." she said and dashed to her sac. She then proceded to dump it upside down. It was filled with more of her silk shirts and a box of something that smelled so... INTOXICATING to her. She opened it up. It was chocolates. And not just ANY chocolate, swedish chocolates, from swiss chocolateers. CAT-FRIENDLY chocolate. And it was filled with what else but catnip? She wanted to die, they smelled so heavenly. She ate one and passed out.

"Tigress?" Po asked nervously.

Shifu burst out laughing. "I got those for her but never imagined the effect... Anyway, the things in the sacs are from me, but the boxes are from Santa."

Po searched through his sac: "SOUP INGREDIENTS!" He shouted and then embraced Shifu in a bear hug. "Thank you." he whispered and he went to search for his share of boxes under the tree.

Tigress slowly came to and searched through the rest of her pile. She found a set of bangles, colored silver and gold, and a note.

_Tigress, I'm so sorry for almost ruining it for all of you. To make up for it, I also got you a necklace. I know you aren't accustomed to jewelery, but I think you will like this one.  
>Love, Shifu<em>

Tigress pulled on a leather cord and an angel was strung on the end, carved in rose quartz. She almost burst into tears. "It's beautiful..." She whispered.

Po got a pair of leather bracers and a extendable bo-staff. Monkey got the same thing as well as a box of panda traps.

"Hey, Po!" Monkey said. "These'll keep you away from my cookies!" he jokingly rolled up the wrapping paper and flung it at Po's head.

"Hey." Po pointedly stuck his tongue out like a child and laughed.

Crane got a box of caligraphy tools, some rice paper, and a nice scholar's hat with his name in gold chinese characters.

Mantis got a box of more acupuncture tools plus how to EFFECTIVELY use them on a panda. He stared at the large box for some time. "HOLY CRAP!" He finally shouted for the third time that morning.

Viper got a new ribbon for her ribbon dancing with her name engraved on it and a pair of fake fangs. She wrapped them both around herself lovingly.

And Shifu, well, he didn't expect anything for him, so he sat back and watched in their fun.

But when everything was over, there was one box left. He came over to see who's it was so he could deliver it to them. It was addressed to him.

He opened it. It was a picture of him and his dad, as well as some new throwing knives. He held them to his chest.

It was a very Kung Fu Panda Christmas after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, like Looney Toons says, 'That's all, folks!' IK, It was short and it was early, but I wanted to get the idea out before I lost it. Please check out The Grand Design. Also, I might be starting either an Everquest OR a World Of Warcraft FF. I played both and LOVED them. If this site has WOW, that's the one I'm doing. Check it out when it comes out!<strong>


End file.
